Electronic devices such as car navigation devices need to be fastened to something stable to prevent from dropping. At present, the electronic devices are mostly fastened via a locking assembly such as a screw or a rivet and so on. However, users must use a tool to disassemble and assemble the electronic devices when needing to be repaired.